


Colors Of A Killer

by Eclipse_Writes



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast), gbg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Writes/pseuds/Eclipse_Writes
Summary: Trying to survive in the city is rough, to say the least.As for Jaren Smith, it seemed like the perfect place to escape to. Running from abuse Jaren's life seemed to go from worse to bad, he still needed to find his soulmate. The ability to see color only arises after a person meets their soulmate. They often feel each other's pain and sudden emotions. But on the other hand, it's possible for a person not to feel anything leaving them to wander aimlessly. Jaren was unlucky in this department.John Keyes, also known as Kryoz is a man who has lived in the city his whole life. Having not to be able to find his soulmate, John had given up. Even though the pain and stress he feels from his unknown lover send him into a craze. He just wants the pain and sadness to stop.Follow the two as they try to fix their lives, maybe even ending them.Updates Every Sunday or Monday





	1. Prologue

Jaren sat in his empty colorless room. He was in tears, how could his family do this to him. The world around Jaren seemed to shatter when his father walked into the room. Fear filled the young man, he could tell he wasn't welcome here ever since he was younger, he welcomed the pain to come. His father held the belt tight in his hands, his knuckles turning white. Jaren bit his tongue at the pain as the belt buckle was slammed into his face. His nose broke from the force, leaving Jaren to feel blood starting flow through his nose. His father seemed to have been waiting for this moment for a while. The whipping lasted for what seemed like hours for Jaren. When his father dropped the belt, Jaren thought that it was over. He was very wrong.

A swift and painful kick to the chest told him so. Blood pooled in his mouth but he was careful not to let any of it leave his mouth. Jaren hated the fact that the world had been so cruel to him already. First off having his parents hate him and take their anger out on him, his father was exhibit A. His father did the physical harm, often leaving Jaren to wither away in pain. His mother, on the other hand, was a verbal and mental abuser, this was the reason why Jaren was only skin and bones. Jaren was picked up by his neck and slammed into a wall, blood dribbled from his mouth and nose. Another thing that made his life worse was that he still hasn't found his soulmate. He was twenty-two, the age people often find their soulmate was fifteen to eighteen years of age. If you were any older it either meant your soulmate was double booked, or you didn't have one all together. Jaren was leaning towards the first option trying to be optimistic, but deep down he feared that there was no one created to love him.

Another punch to the gut left Jaren letting the blood from his mouth and nose drip down onto the white carpet. A hard punch to the side of his head sent Jaren's sight to fade and contort. He was dropped to the floor. His father stocked out of the empty room. The young man couldn't believe the fact that his parents most likely sold or burned all of his belongings. But he knew they missed one place. Jaren didn't waste another moment he rushed to the spot his bed had once been in a pained crawl. His eyes failing him he felt around the carpet until he found the slit. He ripped up the carpet and pulled away the floorboards revealing a large leather bag. Dust was flung up into the air mixing with the sent of iron. Jaren latched onto the bag and pulled it over his shoulders with a huff.

His body told him to rest after almost collapsing to the floor, while his mind told him to run knowing another beating awaited him if he stayed. With unsure footing, Jaren stood up with his body protesting painfully every second. Jaren opened his window and started the dangerous climb down to the ground. Almost blacking out in the process, Jaren's feet landed on soft grass. Having nothing left to come home to Jaren booked it for a friends place. The night sky was covered with thick grey clouds blocking out any light as he ran. Tripping over his own feet Jaren quickly ran to the outskirts from the suburbs surrounding the large crime-filled city, that he was going to call home. He ducked into ally after ally after entering the city itself. At this point, his vision had completely vanished. Blinded Jaren ran into a figure of a man around his age. Falling to the cold ground he put his hands up in defense unsure if the person was friendly.

“Smit?” a voice that sounded familiar to his ears softly spoke, the voice of a close friend.

“Mini?” Jaren asked lowering his hands to his sides after hearing his friend speak.

There was a slight pause before Mini answered, “Need a place to stay?” his voice was sweet when he held out a hand.

“Yeah,” Jaren said with a guilty tone as one of his hands was taken by a warmer one.

Jaren was pulled to his feet causing him to wobble on his feet. The figure of a man around Jaren's height kept him upright. Unfortunately, his body couldn't handle it falling into Mini himself slipping through his friend's hands. He was caught and held up only to slowly lose consciousness in his friend's arms. Mini dragged Jaren's body back to his base.


	2. Chapter One

I jolted awake with the sudden feeling of sadness and dread. An uncontrollable sob left my lips as tears poured out of my eyes. My eyes landed on the guys, all of whom were staring at me in confusion. Another sob racked my body sending more tears to drip onto my blanket. Cam looked at me with concerned filled eyes. Toby instantly got up and ran to the kitchen. Then fear swamped all of the other emotions. Mason took notice quickly getting up and sitting next to me, handing me his favorite plush. I held it gratefully but the feeling of getting kicked in the nose made me drop it. My hand instinctively covered my nose as I felt blood rush from it. What were they going through? A groan of pain left my throat as the painful feeling of being whipped covered my body. In that time Cameron was holding my face in his hands inspecting my nose. Toby was soon back with a cup of coffee and two sandwiches placing them in front of me.

The thought of taking a sip of coffee was cut short as the pain stopped to the only throb. I was about to speak when I felt wind kicked out of me. The feeling felt like having a few ribs break, I was right as blood pooled in my mouth dribbling through my lips. The pain was worse than before as I gasped for breath only to receive nothing in return. At this point everyone was worried. Normally the pain only lasted ten minutes, it's been going for over a half an hour. Cameron pulled me into a hug as pain kicked me in several other places. I shook violently in his arms as I held him closer to me. I gasped in pain as an invisible hand clenched itself around my throat. Then the pain that came after made me scream at the top of my lungs. This time it was me who was crying as my vision spiraled out of control. How my soulmate was even conscious was terrifying. Why do they suffer like this?

 

I felt Cam rub my back as my vision blacked out for a few moments. The pain came in waves as my soulmate moved around. My body ached just thinking about what they were really feeling. I became lightheaded as I gripped onto Cam in order to feel grounded. I couldn't help but grimace at the pain. We seemed to sit like this for a good hour until I finally felt relaxed. It wasn't my emotion, it was my soulmates'. Then just like that, the pain vanished. The blood had finally stopped dripping from my nose.

"It's over, " I spoke, my voice cracked in the process, "I hope they're okay. But definitely unconscious, very unconscious."

It took a while for Cam to reply, "This was worse than last time, " it was blunt cutting straight to the point.

"Whatever happened was worse, but he felt relaxed and safe at the end, " I sighed rubbing my temples when Cam backed away.

"I think they're a pussy, " Swagger said with a carefree tone.

I growled standing up, Swagger had no right to say shit, "You have no idea about how painful that fucking was! They're constantly scared, fearful, and starving! Something is fucking wrong, but I know they're not the problem Swagger!"

"Wow, geez man I was trying to joke around. I didn't mean to truly insult your soulmate, " Swagger defended putting his hands up in a surrendering position, you better shut your trap or I will do it for you!

"You fucking better not!" I grumbled sitting back down, "I just hope to God they're in good hands."

The sudden weight on my right shoulder told me Mason rested his head on it, "I hope so too. I don't want to see you in pain anymore."

"Thanks, Masey, " I said with a sigh, for once I myself was hungry on my own, "Sorry 'bout dropping your plushie."

"It's fine, you couldn't help it."

I took the cup of lukewarm coffee and drank half of it in a single gulp, "Slow it down bub. You'll make yourself sick!" Matt frowned taking the cup from my hands.

"Hey, I was drinking that! But fine whatever, " I mumbled as I took a bite out of a sandwich.

"Good."

"Thanks, Tobs, " I smiled after taking another bite.

"Is the hunger you or...?" Toby trailed off staring into the kitchen, he looked worried.

"It's me, I can't feel my soulmate right now. And yes I know I gained a lot of weight in the past month. Almost eating us out of house and home. I can't help the fact that my soulmate is constantly starving, " I shrugged as I took another bite, "But hey, I lose most of the weight in training."

"Yeah, it still isn't a good thing though, " the sigh that came from Toby wasn't helping anything, "If this keeps on going as it has been I'm putting you on a diet."

"Fair."

"Well hurry up and finish your sandwiches so we can finish our game, " Cam groaned laying on the ground taking up most of the living room floor.

"Or I can finish eating in my room?" I said rolling my eyes picking up my plate and cup of coffee.

"I'm fine with that, " Swagger shrugged, Mason and Jay looked a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine guys, see ya in the morning, " I smiled walking over Cam to get to my room.

I sat down on my bed as I took another sip of coffee. It wasn't long until I heard playful screaming, cursing, and comments left to feel insulting. I chuckled to myself as I took the finishing bite of my first sandwich. I glanced around the room, it was a mess. I'll have to clean it later. If I ever hope to bring my soulmate home one day. Shirts were thrown here and there, shoes and boots laid in a pile near the end of my bed. Then my dresser drawers were open with clothes slipping from them. A gun laid in the middle of the floor unloaded, a bookcase was filled with random things. Well except for the jewelry box and my knife collection. The box is where I stored my rings and a few priceless necklaces. At the moment my fingers were bare while they held my sandwich. I took a bite and listened to Swagger yell profanities at Toby for shooting him in the game. I couldn't help but feel jealous listening to Cam try to calm him down and Toby's gleeful laugh echo throughout the house. It was unfair that Cam, Toby, and Swagger were all soulmates. Mason and McCreamy had each other. I just wanted to hold my soulmate close and tell them that everything is fine and that they're loved. I wanted to joke around with them and make them laugh and get mad at me. I want to play video games for hours with them. But thought of them feeling my pain and emotions scared me. I hope they don't feel my pain as bad as I feel theirs.

Life was unfair to me, I just hope I didn't look over them when I was younger. I started feeling my soulmate around eight years old. The first thing I felt from them was pain, fear, and confusion. My family and I soon realized the feelings I get from my soulmate are a lot stronger than most people. It was hard on me and it took me down a dark path. I didn't blame them though, they never asked to get beaten as they do. I looked at my alarm clock taking another bite and munched on it loudly. 1:34 am. Why were you so scared at this time of night? I took a sip of coffee finishing the cup off. I placed to the side as I scarfed down the last of the sandwich. Feeling full I grabbed the cup and walked out of my room. I passed the living room walking into the kitchen, but I couldn't help but feel jealousy pick at my heart. I wish I could hold my soulmate close to my chest and play with their hair. Yet here I am watching my friends do the things I never will do. I quickly walked farther into the kitchen and placed the cup into the sink. I threw the plate into the trash and got a glass of water. I took a sip and grabbed my meds from the counter. I looked at the label, zolpidem, insomnia sucks ass.

Opened the bottle and shook out the second to last dosage. I popped the pills into my mouth and took a swig of water. I swallowed and filled the cup back up again. Do they have trouble sleeping too? I rushed back into my room trying to block out the negativity building up in my system. I placed my cup onto my nightstand and turned off my lights. I sluggishly got under my messy covers and stared up at my ceiling after stumbling over my mess. The faint laughing didn't help me whine down. I tossed and turned and ended up on my side with a pillow squeezed tightly to my chest. I yawned, I wish I had them instead of this stupid pillow. Are you okay? The pills had started to kick in as I closed my eyes and wait for sleep. I didn't have to wait long for the release of consciousness. It took mercy on me this time. Good night.


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up to the sound of soft chatter. Unable to understand what they were saying I simply rubbed my eyes. Only to have them open against my own will. I let out a startled yelp. When my eyes focused I saw Mini feverishly check my eyes. I then saw the person behind him. The man looked injured with the bandages wrapped around his face. He stared at me in surprise as Mini slightly patted my cheek and sat down in the chair next to me. My head hurt like hell from the bright lights but I kept my mouth shut, I don't want that other guy to get mad at me. I looked at Mini and squinted a bit, he wore a jacket and fiddled with the pen in his hands. Mini bit his bottom lip, wanting to say something. I looked back at the other guy, he smiled my way. A friendly gesture, I had to remind myself, _friendly._ I smiled back nervously.

“How are ya feelin’?” the man asked, I gulped, I can say something wrong and get in trouble.

“Okay, my head hurts a bit and my eyes are slightly sensitive to the light. Other than that okay I guess, ” I mumbled almost losing all of my sound in my voice by the end.

“You gave me a big scare last night, ” Mini smiled with a soft and gentle voice then pointed to the man, “and this is Brian. We're both shocked that you woke up so quickly. Hasn't even been twelve hours since you passed out.”

Brian stood up and flicked the light off making the room filled only with natural light, “Ya scared me too. I happily gave up my bed for you. Ye’re an inspiration.”

I choked on air, “I took your bed? I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!” I apologized as I quickly moved to the side of the bed only to be pushed back down.

“Stay, it was was my decision.”

“I'm fine, you look like you need it more than I do, ” I frown, _I don't want to get yelled at later._

“Then I'll give you a pair of sunglasses and wrap an ice pack around your head. If you really think you're fine Smit, ” Mini's statement sounded like an order, I froze.

“I'm fine with that, ” I faked a soft smile, Mini smiled back.

“Then I'll be right back. Be nice Brian.”

“So what's yer name again?” Brian asked, “My head is still a little-focked up.”

“Jaren but you can call me Smitty, ” I replied looking at my hands, “Sorry for taking your bed.”

“Don't be, yer a great kid!”

“I’m twenty-two…” _I should've kept my mouth shut._

“What!” Brain yelled I flinched at his sudden outburst, _please don't hit me!_

“What's going on in here, I'm not even gone for two seconds and there is a fight!” Mini screamed slamming the door open and closed.

I panicked and dove under the bed when Brian yelled back, “He's twenty-two?! I thought he was like sixteen!”

“Yeah? And your problem is?” Mini growled I was shaking violently as the yelling continued.

“He's too skinny and short to be twenty-two Craig!”

I bit my lip drawing blood, _stop!_

“It's not his or my fault!”

_Please stop!_

“His soulmate did this to him?!”

I paused my heart stopped, tears welled in my eyes. A small sob left my body, “I-i don't ha.. have one.”

“Smit? Where are you bud?” Craig questioned softly, I heard Brian gasp.

“Under the bed, ” I answered sliding out, I looked at my hands again and continued to cry softly.

“Hey, buddy, it's okay. You're safe now, ” Mini smiled making me look at him, I could see Brian frown.

“If you say so.”

“You don't have a soulmate?” Brain asked he looked so hurt.

“Hey, we don't know if you have a soulmate or not yet!” Mini smiled trying to brighten the mood as he set the sunglasses on my face.

“It's been four years since I was eighteen, Mini,” I said looking away as he placed an ice pack on my head.

“I'm so sorry! I can't imagine how awful it is to not have your soulmate with you!” Brain spoke with a saddened tone, “I could never live without Tyler by my side.”

“It's okay, I'm used to not having them around, if I even have one, ” I groaned, Mini hugged me softly, _even if I had someone would they even want something as broken as me._

“There, I can show you around the base before we try to find you a place to sleep, ” Mini cheered, Brian looked horrified.

“Did I do something wrong, Brian?” I asked ready to get yelled at.

“No, ye'er fine Smit. You just look so unhealthy it hurts to even think about it. But if you need to you can sleep in my bed again. See ya later, ” Brian grimaced then smiled, does he really care?

“Let's go, slowpoke!” Mini grinned as he pulled me to my feet.

I was dragged out of the room and down a large hall filled with doors. Looking at all of the doors, I noticed some had names on them. Mini turned and pulled me right into another person. Before I fell to the floor I felt a rough hand on my arm. I looked up to see a very tall man with angry eyes. The man's grip tightened, I couldn't look away from his colorless eyes. I waited for what seemed like forever until he let go. I let out a pent up sigh of relief. I looked over at Mini to see a happy and excited grin.

“What?”

“That was Tyler! He normally never accepts someone that quick!” Mini cheered taking my hand again and dragged me into a room that was filled with quite a few people.

I froze as Mini tried to drag me towards a man with sunglasses and mohawk. Tattoos littered his body and a permanent frown was on his lips. I gulped when he turned to look at me, then everyone else seemed to notice Mini and I. I tried to back away from all of the menacing looks, my breathing became uneven and short. My instincts told me to run but Mini kept me in place, I needed to run. Then a jovial man walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, my heart dropped as I felt a not so gentle squeeze. My legs buckled underneath me. I gave a small push away from Mini and landed on the floor painfully. I could feel the fear slip from my eyes through tears, I scooted away from them Mini looked startled at my sudden burst of strength.

“Jeez, you don’t react to me but to Anthony? What the hell happened to you kid?” a voice boomed from behind me, _must be Tyler._

“Actually, Tyler, Smitty is older than me by a year. Right bud?” Mini smiled weakly, I nodded, this isn’t helping me, Craig!

“Fuck! Did I scare you that bad? Scotty pay up, you owe me a twenty,” Anthony’s boisterous voice sent fear down my spine, _he sounds a lot like dad._

“Please don’t hurt me, I ran to get away from the beatings,” the laughter instantly stopped, Mini looked like his heart was shattered.

“Wait, last night was your father? I thought he only whipped you!” Mini screamed in frustration.

“Please stop screaming! I’m terrified and it isn’t helping!” I bit my lip painfully, “I thought so too. And this time he used the buckle end.”

“Jaren!” I felt Mini hold my face making me look into his eyes, “Anything else you need to tell me? Tell me so I can help you.”

“I… um… promise you won’t yell at me?”

“We all promise.”

“Haven’t eaten more than an apple this week, weekly beatings became daily, and I’m starting to think I’m not worth it anymore.”

“Smit, why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“I…. had that thought beaten out of me. And my mother, let’s just say it’s hard to believe anyone can stand me.”

“Smit, we all care about you. And I bet your soulmate is trying to find you at this very moment.”

“Mini?”

“Smit?”

“I can’t feel my soulmate.”


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore and blood warning!!! Read if you dare!!

Anger flowed through my body as I stomped onto my victims back for the hundredth time. The panic and fear weren't fading, they were growing. I gritted my teeth in frustration as I squatted down to look closer at my victim. Female, short, and very very intoxicated. She whimpered when I picked her head up by her hair. Blood trickled down her face from a nasty gash above her left eyebrow. Even though in her drunken state she could tell that she should be scared as the pain was never able to grasp her fragile body. _This is how they must feel._ I stared into her colorless eyes. Fear filled and judgemental. _You would never look at me like this. Would you?_ I growled as her eyes begged for mercy. Mercy she wouldn't receive.

My free hand grabbed her neck, it tightened every time she struggled. Strangled gurgles and gasps came from her when I stood up fully. She was just barely tall enough to touch the ground with her toes. I dragged her deeper into the alleyway, away from any creeping eyes. My victim started to weaken as she frantically tried to get out of my grip. She was sobering up, her whimpers of pain were music to my ears. The fear sent from my soulmate was growing deep inside my mind. I wanted that emotion to dissipate. I had no control over it so I did the next best thing. I slammed her into a wall, she was dazed and gagged from pain. Her eyes drifted from my hand to my face, as if she would make it out alive and pull me from a lineup. _Honey the pain isn't going away, so why would I stop here?_

I let a smirk cut itself into my lips, her hopes instantly left her eyes. I drew a knife from my sweatshirt pocket. The blue butterfly knife glittered in the faint late afternoon light. She struggled more, her air was all used up. I took my knife and cut into her neck between my hand and her chin. Right next to where the jaw ends, the knife cut cleanly into the soft skin. I loosened my grip slightly as she gasped for breath making the knife cut into her tongue. I took the knife and followed the curve of her jaw as she breathlessly screamed.

Blood soaked my hand as I continued to cut into her flesh. I loved it, every last second. I pulled the knife from the now severed flesh as her tongue fell from her mouth. My grip tightened again as I stabbed into her body started from her stomach to her chest. After thirty or so stabs she went limp, I waited an extra minute before I let go to watch her lifeless body drop. She made a sickening sound as her head hit the ground. I took out a cloth and a small bottle. I poured some of the contents of the bottle onto the rag and wiped away any of my fingerprints. I heard footsteps as I finished up. I carved my sign into the wall and climbed my way to the top.

Just as three men rounded a corner. One of them screamed the other two men bit their lips. Taking a chance I dropped to the ground behind them. I took the smaller male out of the three, the one that screamed. My arm painfully crushing his neck as he gagged and lashed out. Butterfly knife in hand I stabbed the male in the eye, while his friends stocked up to the body of the girl. _They sure are dumb huh, bud?_ I stabbed the other eye then went for the heart. I would have missed if the male didn't try to jerk away from me. He groaned in pain catching his companions' attentions. They stared back in horror. I snapped the man's neck and dropped him with a thump as he hit the floor. I dove for the taller male from the two. I plunged the knife into his neck and with a kick, his body fell onto the dead girl’s. I felt a pinch of pain as the second male stabbed me with a small pocket knife.

I growled and turned to face him. I slammed him into the wall and punched him in the face. His jaw broke with a sickening snap. I continued my assault as I broke ribs and dislocated his shoulders. The cries of pain filled my ears as I pulled back for another punch. An arm wrapped around my neck trying to pull me away, only to have my fist push the cartilage from the male's nose into his brain. I was pulled to the floor as the man tried to pin me. I picked up my body and slammed it against him. A loud groan of pain sounded behind me as his grip loosened. I got to my feet and stomped a heeled boot onto his chest with most of my weight behind it. The air was knocked out of him, I walked around and squatted next to his face. I flipped his body and took his head by his hair. I forcefully sent his face into the ground over and over again until there was only a pool of blood left. I wiped off my prints again getting a bit annoyed.

I could still feel my soulmates panic but right now I was content with feeling numb. The smell of iron coated my nose and body. I wanted to go take a shower and then sleep for the rest of the day into the early hours of the morning. I groaned as I stocked off. My hands shoved into my pockets and my eyes glared at everything. I took the long way home, a lot of winding bends and turns until I finally reached my place. An old townhouse, I bought it a few years back. I had to fix it up quite a bit. And I wasn’t ready to face the other floors. The guys already claimed the top floor for their base of operation. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the back door. I opened it with a clean sleeve only to run right into Swagger.

“Watch it Jo-” Swagger paused, “how many?”

“Four? I think? I don't care anyway, ” I frowned pushing passed Swagger, “I'm taking a shower then a nap. Don't disturb me!”

“Alright.”

I walked deeper into my home I quickly entered my room slamming the door shut. I heard Toby and Jay scream softly from the sudden noise only to be quieted by Swagger. I let out a shaky sigh, why are you still so panicky? I tugged off my sweatshirt and threw it into a hamper in the corner of my room. I dragged myself into my bathroom and closed the door softly and locked it. I proceeded to pull off my clothes except for my boxers and start the shower. I looked into the mirror, then glanced at the one showed my back behind me. A stab wound was located right between my shoulder blades. The knife still lodged in it.

“TOBY!” I yelled in annoyance, I just wanted to sleep.

I unlocked the door just as Toby busted through it, “What's wrong?” he sounded worried.

I turned my back to him, “I'm gonna need a hand.”

“Holy fuck! John that looks like it hurts like a bitch. Now hold still, ” Toby rushed only to calm down at his last sentence.

I felt him tug the knife from my back, “How bad is it? I can't feel a thing.”

“Look for yourself, ” Toby gasped placing the knife on the counter, it had a least a five-inch blade.

“Fuck, ” I grumbled as I looked over at Toby.

“When you're done with your shower come and get me. I'll patch you up, ” Toby smiled and left my room completely.

Another sigh left my lips, I feel numb and panicked. _Great._ I locked the door again and pulled off my boxers. Stepping into the warm water my body relaxed, until it reached my wound then it stung. I bit my lip softly as I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into my bleached hair. Even if I can't see colors I always wanted to get my hair bleached when I was younger. My parents always said no but when I moved out it was the first thing I did. That's how I met Matt and Cam, working at a run-down salon that barely got him anything. Yet there he was a bright smile on his face.

**“Welcome sir, what can I help you with?” a worker smiled brightly, he was young definitely in college.**

**“I just want to get my hair bleached, nothing fancy, ” I answered with a smile of my own.**

**“Will do sir, that'll be a hundred dollars, ” he smiled it flickered when he said hundred but fix it imminently.**

**“Here, ” I said passing him two fifties, “You must be taking up an apprenticeship.”**

**“Follow me, ” he smiled, “Yeah, this was the only shop willing to take one.”**

**“That sucks. I think you're a pretty swell guy.”**

**“Thanks, the names Matt.”**

**“John.”**

**Three hours passed like a gust of wind, we talked the whole time. I got to know him better, he, in fact, was going to school to become a hairstylist. And the current job he had had him struggling to pay for school. He said he lived with a few friends so he was okay. But I had caught on quickly. He didn't even get paid here, he got money by other means. I kept my lips shut on that one. I was about to walk out the door when Matt stuffed paper into my jacket pocket.**

**“See you later John!” Matt had an innocent smile plastered to his face, I wasn't fooled.**

**“See ya,” I answered waiting until I entered an alley to read the paper.**

**I unfolded the paper and looked at it. 'Look up and say hi to Fitz for me, please.' I looked up and waved, the man in the multicolored mask titled his head to the side.**

**“Matt says hi Fitz, ” I smirked, “And I guess I was right.”**

The stinging was worse as the shampoo spilled into my stab wound. I didn't care as I washed the rest out of my hair. I took the conditioner and coated my hair with it and went for the soap. I scrubbed off the dried blood, and as painful it was I cleaned out my wound. I then rinsed the conditioner from my hair. My eyes grew tired as I swayed slightly. I groaned and turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried off my hair. Then wrapped it around my waist as I left the bathroom into my room. I grabbed boxers and sweatpants pulling them on. The towel was thrown on the floor as I walked out into the living room. Cam and Swagger were watching t.v. while Mason was passed out on the floor.

“Where's Toby?” I asked my sudden voice startling Swagger.

“Upstairs, ” Cam answered, I grumbled in response.

I stocked off towards the elevator and pressed the arrow pointing up. It wasn’t long for doors to open up. Getting in and pushed for the top floor. I relaxed leaning onto the railing as I yawned. _I'm so tired._ I scratched my chin as the elevator stopped opening to reveal Toby. He looked at me with wide eyes and dragged me into the upper floor. Without any words, Toby took out needles and threads. I flinched at the needle digging itself into my skin. I bit my lip as Toby quickened his pace stitching up my wound. He cut the string and patted my shoulder.

“Go to sleep, I'll make you something if you're awake when we get back, ” Toby smiled warmly, I nodded getting to my feet.

“Thanks, ” I smiled back, why are you still panicked soulmate?

We walked over to the elevator and not even three minutes later I was in my room. The lights turned off, the faint sunset brightened the room just enough to see outlines. I buried myself into my blankets. My eyelids grew heavier as I breathed. I looked at the clock, 7:12 p.m., _I'll find you I promise. I'll make sure you don't feel panicked like this ever again._ My eyes shut as my breathing evened, I embraced the darkness. As it embraced me. Sleep. _Good night._


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week. I was really busy but I promise that I'll make it up to you guys.

I was hysterical, Mini was trying his best to calm me down. People were yelling at the top of their lungs, I lost my voice an hour ago. Then the man with the mohawk seemed to get fed up at the noise.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled and everyone stopped in their tracks, "You're all making this worse for our guest, Jaren. He lost his voice already, and yelling at each other about him is scaring him more. I know that I'm scaring him too. He is fragile and needs to be treated as such."

"Okay, then there are other things you need to know. Jaren is easily frightened and always thinks that his so going to get beaten. He wants slash needs ground rules. Otherwise, he feels like he's crossing lines that don't exist. Be patient with him, and every day one of use should walk around the city to look for his soulmate. If he sees him, colors should flicker in Jaren's vision. We'll start that tomorrow after he sleeps and feels a bit better, " Mini frowned rubbing my back, "And Anthony, not to be rude but... When you're round Jaren, don't speak. Your voice matches with his father's more than I would like to admit."

"So, no usual yelling at four in the morning to wake everyone up, I'm down, " a man smiled he had dark grey skin.

"Pretty much Marcel. And Jaren needs more sleep than we do so. Win-win right?" Mini laughed a bit, I sniffled rubbing my eyes under the sunglasses. "Feeling a bit better bud?"

I nodded wiping away the tears from my cheeks, "Who wants food? Jaren, Mini, and Moo can come, some different scenery can help, " Tyler spoke up, his voice was soft as he spoke in a quiet volume.

"I'm up for it, " said the man with the mohawk and tattoos.

"How about you Smit?" Mini asked helping me up, I nodded my head yes slowly, "Then it settled, let's go."

Mini dragging me out of the room and into a hallway and into a garage area. Cars lined the floor in rows, Tyler and Moo walked passed us and got into a large pickup truck. Mini slowly dragged me to the truck and I looked around in total awe. _I've never seen so many vehicles before._ The sound of a door opening snapped me back from my thoughts as I jumped a few feet backward. Mini gave me a sad smile and helped me into the truck. Moo sat next to me instead of Mini, I was shaking nervously next to him. He took off his sunglasses and looked over at me. He smiled brightly holding out his hand, _he wants to shake hands. He isn't going to slap me._ I took his hand with a cold shaking hand, his hand compared to mine, was like wearing a large mitten.

"You probably heard everyone call me Moo, but you can personally call me Brock, " Brock smiled shaking my hand lightly, careful not to break me. "I'm the leader of this gang and I intend to protect you. Not hurt you."

"Th-thanks," I tried, my voice cutting out in the end.

"Hey Jaren type what you want on Moo's phone, we're going to get you some McDonald's," Mini said from the front seat and I shook my head, only to stop from pain.

"What do you mean no? You're eating something. And that's final! Your mother isn't here, you can eat in peace," Mini frowned giving me no other option, Brock handed me his phone.

I typed fries and water handing it back to Moo, "He wants fries and a water. Mini, before you speak you need to realize stuffing him with food now is going to hurt him more than help him," Brock warned but gave me a warm smile, "I've been in his shoes when it comes to starvation."

"Really?" I croaked and everyone looked startled, oh no, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of as-"

"You're alright," Brock put a hand on my shoulder gently giving it a light squeeze, _no more questions Jaren. You're on thin ice,_ Brock took back his hand, "But to answer you, yes really. I grew up on the streets. Finding food was the hardest thing, especially good food. As in it hasn't started rotting yet. But less about me, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

I froze, I wasn't expecting him to ask me something, "I like looking at clothes. And watching movies? I've only seen a few, but I liked them."

"You only watched movies at my house right?" Mini asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We were eleven and twelve and the last movie we watched was a Disney movie. We only watched Disney movies," Mini stated getting gasps from both Tyler and Brock.

"Wait? So he's never been able to do anything but shop for clothes?!" Tyler's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Who said I shopped? I said I looked at clothes," I instantly recognized that I had made a mistake. I covered my mouth so fast, panic flowed through my body like a tsunami.

"Hey, you're okay," Brock smiled sympathetically bringing me into his chest holding me close. "Hey, tomorrow you and I can go buy some clothes. You can pick them out and then we can go to the movies."

I simply nodded into his chest, his hand started to rub my back softly. My eyes grew heavy, but I refused to pass out. _What would they do if I did? Would Brock get mad? Or Tyler? I already messed up twice, I can only make it worse. I hope they don't hit me too hard._ I frowned slightly as I felt my eyes swell up a bit. I could hear Mini whispering something, but I couldn't pinpoint any certain words. That's when I heard the window slide down, I clutched onto Moo. _Don't push me out. Don't push me out! DON'T PUSH ME OUT! ... please...._ I felt Brock tighten his grasp around me, I relaxed slightly as my tears started to stain his shirt. His hummed in return soothing me more. Then Tyler started talking, and talking, and talking. It seemed to go on for an hour all the while Brock hummed and rubbed my back. I felt safe in his arms, but I couldn't help but keep my guard up. I knew that this was going to be a long night.

 

I kept my head down, I wasn't used to being around so many people. Feeling Brock squeeze my hand I looked up, he had a slight frown on his face. He didn't like the fact that I wasn't looking around, I didn't have the energy too. I didn't sleep a wink last night and with looking at clothes for most of the day didn't help. But we did go and watch a movie. _Can't wait to tell Craig about it, what was it called again?_ Wanting to ask Brock I bit my lip, _questions are a no._ Flicking my eyes to the cup in my hands the name shot back into my memory. _Venom._ It was my favorite movie by far, I took another small sip from the cup.

At one point it was filled with lemon water, Brock said it would be good for me to drink it. So I did, I didn't want him to get mad at me. Luckily I liked it, even with the slight sour punch. Brock had gotten me a lot of things, clothes for one, shoes, and a skateboard. I couldn't thank him enough. Suddenly Brock pulled me close to him as a man ran past us. That caused a few people to drop things and a man followed the path and picked up valuable stuff. He looked at me and went for a bag, I instantly moved behind Brock.

Who seemed to scare the man off, I felt the same way. We continued to walk acting as nothing happened. I yawned as Brock led me into the parking garage, I was so thankful to stop walking. My feet were so sore as I was nowhere near used to walking around for long periods of time. We walked up a couple of flights of stairs and made a slow b-line to the car. Brock unlocked it and stuffed everything into the back seats. Opening the passenger side door I took my seat. Snuggling into the comfy seat, I decided to rest my eyes for a bit. It wasn't long for me to wake up to the sound of a door opening. Rubbing my eyes I got out I looked over at Brock, he smiled.

"Go on ahead inside, I'll grab the bags," he smiled lightly swinging his head towards the door. I nodded and ran off, I needed to find Craig.

I tripped over myself as I ran through the house until I finally saw Mini. He quickly noticed me giving me a confused glance. I ran to him and tackled him to the floor lightly, "You won't believe what I did today!"

Mini's eyes lit up, "Tell me about it!"

"Well, Brock and I went and got some clothes. Then I got distracted by a few pairs of shoes! They looked really nice right, and Brock let me get them! Then we went out and watched a movie, I'll tell you all about it later. But I ate a lot of popcorn and drank lemon water, I loved it. The movie theatre is so much fun! Then Brock bought me a skateboard after I mentioned I broke my last one!" I paused to take a breath, still not noticing the bewildering stares I got, "Today was so much fun even if I'm really tired!"

"Dude when you smile you brighten up the room. And that sounds great, we should go skateboarding tomorrow or something?" Mini smiled, I nodded back vigorously, "Now tell me about Venom."

"Well, I got to start at the beginning."


	6. Chapter Five

"GET THE FUCK UP JOHN!"

"Five more minutes, Cam!" I yawned covering my face with another blanket.

Cam pounded on my door again, "Bitch you need to wake up before I kick your ass out of bed!"

"Fuck you! I own the place!" I shouted back rubbing my eyes.

"I don't fucking care! Toby made food and a to-do list for you! I'm not going to let you waste that!" Cam raged slamming my door open.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed chucking a pillow at his face, "I'M PLAYING MINECRAFT!"

"Shut the fuck up John!" Cam already had his mask covering his face as he dragged me out of my room.

I let him drag my ass, less work for me, "Thanks dad, but I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, son," Cam laughed dragging me into the kitchen, the smell of warm pancakes filled my nose.

"Damn those smell good!" I chuckled getting up off the floor.

"Thanks, I made them for you, the rest of us ate eggs," Toby said hugging me from behind.

"Where is my to-do list, Tobs?" I asked grabbing my plate and slid it to a seat.

Toby pulled away from me to grab a glass from the cupboard, "On the coffee table in the living room. It should keep you pretty busy."

"Good, I'm just a ball of nervous energy today," I frowned walking over to the fridge opening it to get the syrup and juice.

"Why is that?" Cam said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It isn't me. Whatever my soulmate is doing is way outside their comfort zone. Can you grab me a fork?" I asked pouring some juice into the glass and the syrup over the pancakes.

"Here," Cam answered after quickly grabbing the silverware, "We have to go, Toby can't be disturbed upstairs. Robbing a bank blind is a suicide mission," Toby and I nodded in agreement. I've only been through two robberies and it was terrifying.

"Thanks, and have fun. Don't die!" I managed to say as I stuffed my face with food.

"Will do chief," Cam chuckled heading outside, Toby, on the other hand, made a b-line towards the elevator.

I smiled faintly as the back door closed and the elevator dinged. I picked up my plate and made my way to the leather couch. Setting down my food I noticed the small note addressed to me. It was the list Toby made me. My smile grew brighter as I picked it up. The list was rather short but the tasks themselves would take a bit of time.

1.) Wash Dishes

2.) Clean the living room

3.) Go and refill your meds

4.) Clean your room

5.) Watch season five you jerk!!!

I laughed reading the list, I put the paper down and grabbed the fork. While stuffing the pancakes into my mouth I felt a rush of excitement, _this is new._ I grinned, _finally, you're feeling something other than fear and panic._ Taking a sip of my juice I noticed how shaky I was, you must be fucking pumped. Setting the cup down I crammed the rest of the pancakes into my face and finished it with downing my drink. I fell back into the couch with a prolonged yawn. Deciding to relax for a few minutes I finally got up and walked back into the kitchen. My used cup, fork, and plate were set into the sink with the other dirty dishes.

With another yawn, I filled the other sink with water mixed with dish soap. I started with the cups, I then would set them on the counter to dry. The silverware was set into a bin to dry, while plates and bowls rested on a drying rack. But when I was cleaning the knives I cut my pointer finger. I didn't notice it until I went to go put the cups away. A groan left my lips as I dug through drawers looking for a band-aid. Putting on my finger I got back to work, once I finished that I returned to the living room. Folding the blankets and piling them on top of the game shelf. Then I picked up the games and put them away along with controllers and their cords. I wiped off the couch cushions and moved the lovesac on top of the couch. Grabbing the vacuum from the spare room I cleaned the living room floor. The noise was loud and unbearable, but after a few minutes, I was able to turn the vacuum off. Sighing in relief I returned the loud machine into the spare room. I ran to my room and changed, wearing a thin sweatshirt - jeans - and a pair of boots, I grabbed my almost emptied pill bottle and rushed out of the complex. _May we meet, soulmate._

A small content sigh left my lips as I looked over most people walking along the sidewalks. My eyes wandered over everyone, hoping to see a burst of color. Flicking away quickly, a frown had vanished from my face. Frustration was still lingering in my gaze, I looked across the busy road. My eyes locked onto a familiar face, Moo, short for Moo Snuckel which was a name given just to piss him off. The gang leader often caused my friends and I some trouble. He once almost got me caught in the crosshairs of a sniper, unlucky for him I'm stealthier than I look. Moo had a smile planted on his face and looked down every once and awhile. My mind came to the conclusion that he got a new lackey, it wasn't uncommon for him to parade the new members around the city. Just to show the rest of us not to touch them. I bit my lip to hold back a growl, _of all days he had to show up now? It was my day to relax and take care of myself, and yet you had to ruin it like you always do, Moo._ Just then some fool ran haphazardly through the hoard of people, and not even a few seconds later I noticed a man pickpocketing people. Then they reached for someone, my eyes landed onto a male.

My vision changed, color bloomed in it, almost exploding, but my eyes were focused on the male. He looked younger than he most likely was, he was skinnier than a stick, and his eyes were sunken in a bit. _I found you, love._ His skin was white, so was his hair. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, _I bet they're beautiful._ I loved the bright yellow sweatshirt and black jeans on him, my heart soared at the sight of him. I rush towards him, I saw Moo pull him away from the man and quickly scared him away. I looked away for a brief second to look around the busy road. Cars raced passed by at fast speeds. I groaned looking back up to try to find him again. My view changed for a second then switched back to black and white. I had missed him, _stupid cars! My only opportunity, crushed under your heavy tires._ Rage was building up in my system, I needed to calm down before I did something I regretted. _He must've been forced into the gang. Or Moo and his gang tortured you to the point you depend on them. Yeah, that's what the excitement was about, no longer getting beaten into submission. Don't worry, I'll make them pay, love._

My head was tilted to the side as I cornered the man, the rage blinded me. An evil smirk cut into my face as I lunged for his throat. A serrated knife cut through his neck, blood splattered across my face and body. His body went limp and slumped to the ground, the smell of death quickly followed. The sound of feet signaled that someone was making a break for it. _Oh how much I didn't like that._ Heeled boots quickly clicked against the concrete floor. It was a female, running right into a dead end. A dark monstrous chuckle came from deep within my chest. She turned towards me, horror and fleeting hope filled her eyes. Another chuckle left my lips, she cried out for help. It was answered with a gunshot, the bullet was lodged into my right shoulder. I turned slowly, my head tilting to the other side. It was a member of the gang I was looking for. An old business partner with the BBS, _oh and how they were going to burn._ My killer attention was now solely on him, well after a knife cut through the girl's neck, the sound of a cut off scream told me I had hit my mark.

I giggled darkly, then I bolted towards him. He was taken aback and fell to the ground and shot wildly at me, missing me completely. I pulled the gun from his hands and threw it behind me. My hands then wrapped around his neck. Kneeing right under his ribs I knocked all of the air from his lungs, then I tightened my grasp. He kicked, punched, and tried to pull my hands off of his neck. I sat on his chest pinning his arms under my legs.

I loved the feeling of his life draining from his body as it trickles through my fingers. The choking noises that came from the male made the pain worth it. Proceeding to speed up the process on accident, I squeezed his neck a little too much and jerked up a small bit. His neck broke from the pressure and sudden movement, _there goes my fun._ Standing up I dragged all the bodies together and collectively dragged them over to the gang's hideout. I knocked once, the door opened to reveal a tall man, my smirk grew bigger. He yelled out a warning and grabbed an axe. I threw a dead body at him, taking the knife out of the girl's neck while ducking under a swing.

My murderous laughter filled the air as I cut into the man. Making him lose balance I snatched the axe out of his hands. Once an axe murderer, always an axe murderer. The sound of yelling covered my crazed laugh as I continuously swung into the man's body. My vision blurred, my mind was beyond broken, I had finally snapped. And no one was going to get away from me. Bodies appeared and disappeared in my view, but when I looked down they were on the floor. Guts spilled from a few, some were missing body parts, others will never be recognized again. I stumbled around the base, looking for anyone, I whistled as I checked every room. I found someone in the last room, hiding in a closet. I laughed as I swung the axe into the wood.

When I pulled the axe free I could see their fear-filled eyes, "Here's Johnny!" I yelled slamming the axe through the wood and into their face.

I smiled as I hacked up the body more, then I proceed back to the door I came through, cleaning off anything that could get me caught. I cleaned off the axe lastly and then carved my mark on the wall, I was here. I laughed to myself on the way home, completely looking over the guys when I passed by them. I was drenched in blood, not even my hair was saved, I didn't care anymore. Walking into the house my eyes met with Toby, but I didn't register it. I pulled out my knife and tilted my head, my hands twitched in anticipation. Then, when I was about to lunge for him an object collided with the back of my head. The world went dark. _Good night, love._


End file.
